Wooden blocks are well known in the art. Various indicia added to the faces of the blocks provide additional educational and entertainment value when the blocks are played with.
Recently, wooden blocks having a generally parallelepiped shape have been used in a stacking game. The game is commercially known under the trademark JENGA. In this game, the blank wooden blocks are stacked three per row in an alternating pattern. The blocks are not necessarily of uniform thickness. In turn, each player removes a block, and stacks it on top. The player who causes the tower to topple is the loser.
Even more recently, an improved game using similar blocks has been developed. This game is known commercially as JENGA ULTIMATE. This game is played in a similar manner to JENGA, except that the blocks are coloured in one of a number of colors. A player rolls a die to select a color of block to remove. Limiting the number of blocks that can be removed increases the skill level required to be successful in the game.
The prior art games have been commercially successful. However, the number of games which can be played is limited.